


We protect you (because the Power couldn't)

by OatBreeze



Series: Shepard is such a red [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBreeze/pseuds/OatBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern history of the Power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We protect you (because the Power couldn't)

The Power used to be everywhere. Multiple teams on multiple planets, each working side by side defending the galaxy.

Then it started to fade. Soon the Power called only every two years, then every four, then less and less until it didn't call at all.

The world changed. We adapted. The military surged. The inhabited planets allied. When the Citadel made contact, when the world changed again, we were ready.

But they never attacked us. They only wanted peace, they said. So It waited.

When the batarians began raiding, we were ready, but they never went further than that. So It waited.

Then they hit Elysium and Shepard felt the Power call. Trapped, she asked for it, needed it, and it answered her. She fought back the batarians, though she knew in her bones that wasn't why the Power answered. Something was coming.

The battle was over and she wrenched off her helmet, the red of her suit matching the red of her face matching the red of her hair and hurled out the remnants of her old life.

The power returned, and we were not ready.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very rough prologue to an idea I had. Tossing around the different fandoms I'm in and I realized, Shepard is such a red.
> 
> reviews feed my dogs, please leave one!


End file.
